Kiaracon
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: Written on a whim. Kiara's soul is the Nomicon. She wants to tell someone and who better than her student?
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note: I kinda wrote this on a whim. I just happen to like Kiara a lot. At first she is stern and not playful like her movie self, because of the things she'd been through.

_I have to tell him today. _The Nomicon decided to herself. _Of all the ninjas I've had I know he's the one I can trust the most. He's a good kid. Well I think so...I just hope I didn't misjudge his kindness._

She became her physical form, but she was still inside of herself. She could still control the elements around her as her soul was still linked with the book.

She sighed as she laid next to a lake of carp. The lioness put her paw in and gently scooped the water in and out of her paws. The carp swam away quickly every time her paw went under.

Nomicon still had to think through if she could trust Randy enough to tell him. She'd been alone for 800 years and it was becoming unbearable. It needed to end now.

She looked at the fish once again. "Alright...I'll put my paw in again and if a carp touches it, I'll tell him, if it doesn't..."

She sighed not allowing herself to finish her thought. She laid down at the lake again and gently put her paw in the water. She gently swooshed it around. She waited for a moment, when suddenly a carp rubbed his scaly body against her paw.

Nomicon didn't know how this made her feel,but...she had made a promise to herself.

…...

It was Saturday and Randy was playing Grave Puncher with his best friend Howard.

The Nomicon's cover glowed, catching Randy's attention immediately.

"Hold on a second,Howard." Randy said, pausing the game.

Howard sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Cunningham, are you going to let that stupid book ruin our Grave Punching?"

"It's not stupid. Howard being the ninja is first priority."

Howard grumbled something to himself as he turned away.

Randy opened the Nomicon. However to his surprise it didn't suck him inside. The words on the page that he opened to said, _Ninja, I have thought long and hard about it and...it's time for you to see my real form. We must go somewhere private and after you have calmed down, we can show your friend._

"Howard, I'll be right back." Randy said.

"Whatever." Howard said, still sounding annoyed.

Randy went into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Place me on the floor, ninja._

Randy did as he was told.

A glowing light encased the Nomicon as it formed into a...lion?


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-you're a lion..." Randy said, his voice shaky.

"Yes, I am aware of that." The Nomicon said taking a step towards Randy. "And you may call me Kiara."

Randy was still nervous. He'd been taught by a lion this whole time? He looked her over. Her fur was a beautiful golden orange, but she looked worn out and tired. Her fur was a little bit mangy too. He bit his lip as the lioness got closer.

"Don't be afraid." She said, trying to make her voice gentle, but it came out sounding more sad than anything. "I'm still the same as I always was."

Randy's shaking died down a little bit. "Ninja, look at me."

Randy did as he was told. "Nomic-...Kiara...is something wrong? Why are you showing me your true form?"

"Because..I couldn't take it anymore ninja." Kiara sighed. Her head fell.

"Couldn't take what anymore?" Randy asked.

Kiara raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Being alone..."

Randy shifted uncomfortably.

Kiara continued, "I've felt so alone for 800 years."

"But..what about the other ninjas?" Randy asked.

"It's not the same. They just saw me as a book and not a teacher..or a friend..." Kiara said.

"You wanted a friend? But, you said, friendship is a weight a ninja cannot carry." Randy pointed out.

Kiara let out a small chuckle. It sounded very dry. "The Nomicon is the ninja's only true friend...I never bothered adding that part when I teach that lesson."

Randy was silent for a moment still trying to comprehend the things that had just happened.

"I'm sorry...this was a bad idea.." She sighed. "I can go back to being a book if that makes you more comfortable."

Her voice was so pathetic it broke Randy's heart. "Well, we could try it Nomi-Kiara."

He saw her give a small smile. It disappeared quickly. "Before we tell your friend about me, I want to try training with you."

"In the bathroom?" Randy asked.

"I just want to see how it works." Kiara said. "Now pay attention. This is an important lesson."

Kiara got on her haunches and let out an aggressive roar at Randy.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy flinched in fear at Kiara's roar. She really was going to hurt him! Randy curled his knees up to his chest. Even if he used the ninja mask he wouldn't stand a chance against her!

Kiara sensing his fear stopped. She approached her apprentice. "Ninja, what's wrong?"

"Y-you're roaring at me.." He said shakily.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "For training. What, did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"No, no of course not, why would you think that!" Randy lied hurriedly.

"I'm trying to teach you that it's important to look menacing to your opponent sometimes." Kiara explained. "But, when you're faced with it you have to be more menacing."

She walked back to the other side of the bathroom. "Now, lets try again."

She let out a roar. Randy gave her an angry look trying to look intimidating.

"I'm not going to find a civilian scary." She stated.

"Then what the Juice am I suppo- Oh." Randy said. He took out the mask and put it on. Kiara got on her haunches again and roared.

Randy got out his sword and thrusted it in Kiara's face. The lioness quickly ducked, not getting a scratch on her. "That was...good, ninja."

"Th-" Before he could continue, Kiara roared again. Randy put the sword out again. Kiara once again ducked.

Then she swiped her paw at him. Randy dodged and accidentally fell in the bathtub.

"Now..if this was a real fight and that was a cliff, what would of happened?" Kiara asked.

"I would of used my scarf to grab a ledge." Randy said.

"And if there was no ledge?" Kiara asked.

"I'd uh..." He frowned.

"Right..." Kiara said. She helped him out of the tub. "Come on. Lets try some sparring."

She head butted her head against Randy's chest. He fell back into the bathtub. He lunged and grabbed Kiara in a headlock. Kiara tilted her body so Randy fell down her back and onto the floor.

Kiara pinned him. She let out a roar. Randy was only startled for a second, knowing Kiara wouldn't cause real harm to him. He kicked her chest so she'd move a bit. However once he got out from under her, he was cornered by the toilet.

He panicked and jumped to the top of the toilet. However his teacher put her front paws on the toilet lid and was inching her way towards her student. Randy grabbed onto the counter that the sink was connected to and hoisted himself up onto it. The lioness followed his actions.

She once again had him cornered by the wall.

"If this was a real fight, you'd be dead by now, you know that,right?" Kiara asked.

Randy attempted to flip over her, but she tackled him midair and pinned him on the ground. Randy's eyes were wide.

He took out his sword and attempted to hit Kiara. She managed to duck out of the way. She was 800 years of ninja knowledge and Randy was what she still considered a fairly new ninja. It didn't help that he didn't pay attention to her lessons a lot of the time. He had a lot to improve on.

"Will I ever even fight enemies as strong as you?" Randy asked.

"Perhaps." Kiara said. "Perhaps not. But, physical fighting is important training, ninja. You know that."

She used her mouth to take Randy's mask off. Then she got off. "Training will work in this form."

Randy got up. "So, now what?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to your friend, Howard." Kiara said.

Randy raised a quizzical eyebrow. He wasn't sure what Kiara wanted with his best friend. He wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. What if she wanted to kill him so he wouldn't accidentally tell the secret?! Randy frowned and looked nervous. "I...I don't think that's such a good idea Kiara..."

"What, you think I'm going to hurt him?" 

"Well...you two don't exactly...like each other."

"I know, and I want to change that. Come on." Kiara said.

Randy hesitated and then followed his teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara and Randy entered the room. Howard was too concentrated on Grave Punching to notice them.

Randy cleared his throat. "Uh,..Howard?" 

"What is it, Cunningham?" Howard asked, agitated. He didn't look up from the TV.

"Mr. Weinermen?" Kiara spoke up.

Hearing the new voice made Howard curious. He looked over to see Randy and Kiara. The sight of a lion freaked him out. He screamed. "C-cunningham...th-that's a lion..."

"I know." Randy said. "She's my..."

He trailed off. He was going to say 'friend', but he wasn't sure if that was true. Kiara had kind of inferred they were friends when she said 'The Ninja's only true friend is the Nomicon."

"You know who I am." Kiara said gently. She approached the shivering teen. "I'm not going to hurt you. My purpose is to help."

"N-no..I don't know w-who you are." Howard said shakily. Kiara lifted a paw, which caused Howard to flinch. Kiara placed it gently on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You can call me Kiara."

Howard thought for a moment. "I-I don't know anyone named Kiara..."

"Because it's my real name and I haven't used it around you..or the ninja."

Howard's eyes widened. He looked over to Randy, who seemed a little uneasy. He then stared wide eyed at the lioness. "Y-you know Randy's the ninja?"

"Of course I do." She said, removing her paw from his shoulder. "I'm very important to the ninja."

Howard gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm the Nomicon." She said.

"Wait, you're the Nomicon?" Howard asked.

Kiara nodded.

"Wow, Cunningham, I didn't know you were trained by a-"

"A lion? Yeah, that surprised me too."

"No. A girl."

Kiara's ears bolted upright at Howard's words. She turned to him. "And what do you mean by that?" 

She would of growled, but she didn't really want to make an enemy out of him. She wanted them to be on good terms.

Howard shrugged. "I just thought something like being a ninja would be taught by a...guy."

"Uh, Howard, you do realize how easily she could take you down, right?" Randy asked, somewhat nervously.

"I know, I know..but I was just saying, usually guys are-" He was interrupted by Kiara pinning him down.

She didn't do it like she did in training with Randy. No, Howard was just a defenseless human, she'd never attack defenseless humans! Like the ninja she was also meant to protect.

She just gently nudged him the the ground and gently put her front paws on his torso. She smirked slightly at the boy. She got off of him.

"So, ninja can I have some alone time with Mr. Weinermen?"

"Why?" Randy asked, slightly nervous.

"I just want to get to know him."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy left them alone.

Howard unpaused Grave Puncher and kept playing. Kiara laid down on her stomach next to Howard. She stared at the screen and watched Howard's character punching graves.

"So...what are you doing?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, I'm playing Grave Puncher." Howard explained. "You wouldn't understand."

Kiara frowned. "I used to play all the time. Well, not Grave Puncher, but playing."

"Really?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. That's all I did as a cub." Kiara said with a nervous, dry laugh.

"That sounds fun." Howard said sounding more interested.

"Not really." Kiara said. "My dad was overprotective, that's all he let me do and I had no friends to play with."

"I play alone all the time." Howard pointed out.

"Do you like playing alone more than with the ninja?" Kiara asked.

"Well, it's more fun to play Grave Puncher with Cunningham." Howard said.

"I didn't have that choice. Because, Ko-...there were no other cubs to play with." Kiara said. "And all my babysitters did were eat bugs."

"Gross." Howard replied.

"I know, right." Kiara laughed lightly.

There was silence for a while. Howard kept playing Grave Puncher.

"So..why did you want to talk to me?" Howard asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just want us to be on good terms." Kiara said. "We didn't really get off on the right foot."

"Oh.." Was all Howard could say.

Kiara glanced at the controller. "Do you mind if I try?" 

"You? Play a video game?" Howard asked. Then he burst out laughing. "That's the best thing I heard all day!"

"I wasn't joking." Kiara said.

"Oh..uh...okay.." Howard said uncomfortably.

He put the controller in front of the lioness.

"This button punches graves, you move with this." Howard explained.

Kiara extend her claws so she could press the controls. She pressed them slowly and carefully, while Howard button mashed.

Kiara's Grave punching was slower, but more accurate. She had gotten fairly used to the controls, but was still careful so her character wouldn't get damaged.

"How did you win?" Howard asked shocked "You were so slow!"

"Accuracy is more important than speed,Weinerman."

"Can you please just call me Howard?"

"Alright, then Howard, how about another game?"

"You're on, lioness!"

Howard still button mashed and Kiara used her accuracy technique. She won.

"See? As I said acur-" But, before she could continue, Howard playfully put her in a light headlock.

"I'll show you the true winner!" He said, although he was laughing.

Kiara laughed too as she rolled onto her back and pushed Howard off with her back paws. Not enough to hurt him though. Then she rolled onto her stomach.

"You thought you could stand a chance winning a fight against me?" She growled playfully. "Not even the ninja could beat me when we trained in the bathroom."

Kiara calmed down a bit and went from playful to serious. "So, Howard, are we on good terms now?"

"Sure." Howard said. "We could be friends."

"Friends...right.." Kiara muttered, unsure.

Just then Randy came back to the room.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Howard and I are on good terms."

"That's good. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you yelled at each other all the time." Randy said.

"Ninja." Kiara approached him. "Ninja, I haven't...bathed...in 800 years. I was wondering if you would...do me a favor?"

"Bathe you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Kiara confirmed.

Randy sighed and lead her to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiara got into the tub and Randy turned on the water.

"Thank you, ninja." Kiara said.

"You're welcome." Randy said, a little uncomfortable about this.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked.

Randy took a moment to comprehend what she was saying. His face turned dark red. "Uh...well...uh..."

"Ninja, what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"Well..you and me...i-in a bathtub...n-naked?" Randy asked.

"I don't see the problem." Kiara said.

"I don't want you to see me naked!" Randy exclaimed.

"When I was a book I've seen you go to the bathroom." Kiara pointed out.

"Yes, but I-I didn't know you were an...actual being in there!" Randy said, still blushing heavily.

"I don't get what the big deal is. I used to bathe with other lions all the time: It was a form of bonding."

"Yeah, b-but...I don't want to be naked in front of you." Randy said.

"I'm naked in front of you." Kiara said.

"Yes, but...you're a lion and that's...different." Randy said.

"It's taboo for humans to be naked?" Kiara asked.

"Yes. Now can I just bathe you?" Randy asked, face still a bit pink. Kiara nodded.

The bathtub had filled at this point so Randy turned off the water. He took a cup and filled it with water. Then he dumped it over Kiara's head to wet her fur. He did this a few times, then he got the shampoo.

He squeezed a generous amount out and started scrubbing her fur.

"Hmm..that feels nice...thank you ninja." Kiara purred. Randy's hands were so gentle. So gentle that you wouldn't be able to tell that they were the hands of a ninja.

Randy used the shower head to rinse her fur off.

Her fur was looking much better, but it was still a little messy. Randy picked up the conditioner and spread it on Kiara's fur. He scrubbed and then washed it off with the shower head.

"Alright, Kiara, we're done." Randy said.

Kiara got out of the tub and shook herself like a dog. Randy got splashed a bit.

"Hey!" He laughed. He grabbed a fresh towel and started drying her off.

Her fur was so beautiful now. It was smooth and an even brighter orange.

"Do you have any food, ninja?" Kiara asked.

"Um..I'll see what we have." He lead her to the kitchen. He looked through cabinets and cupboards to find something for her. "Crackers?"

"Crackers?" Kiara asked. Randy nodded and put a saltine in her mouth. Kiara ate it and didn't look happy.

Randy went to the freezer and found some frozen meat. "Here."

Kiara ate it happily. "Thank you, Ninja."

She yawned and stretched. "I need a place to sleep ninja."

"You can sleep on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed." Randy said.

"I'd prefer top." She said.

"Alright." Randy said and went back to his room. Kiara followed.

Randy was going to ask her how she'd get up the latter. However, Kiara just put her paws on the highest step she could reach and pulled up. When she was close enough she pounced onto the bed.

"We'll train more tomorrow." Kiara said. Then she yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
